historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Stan wojenny 1981
thumb|right|200px|Obchody upamiętniające 25 rocznicę wprowadzenia stanu wojennego w Polsce, Warszawa, 2006. Stan wojenny 1981 – stan wojenny w Polsce wprowadzony 13 grudnia 1981 roku przez Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego, zawieszony w 1982 roku, trwający do 22 lipca 1983 roku. Przyczyny W 1980 roku powstał pierwszy w Polsce pierwszy niezależny duży związek zawodowy - Solidarność. Zaczął szybko zdobywać popularność. W szczytowym momencie należało do niego 10% obywateli PRL-u. Związek Radziecki zaczął naciskać na polskie władze, by ukróciły jego działania. Początki Dzień 13 grudnia zaczął się od ruchów wojsk. To one - jeszcze przed emisją przemówienia, dały ludziom sygnał, iż w kraju coś się dzieje. Z miejsc stacjonowania wyruszyły jednostki należące do 11 dywizji, wojsko po kraju poruszało się: czołgami (wg danych, przytaczanych w „Wojnie polsko-jaruzelskiej ”''A. Paczkowski, ''op. cit., s. 58-59. przez A. Paczkowskiego, użyto 1396 czołgów, czyli 51% stanu ogólnego), wozami bojowymi (480 - 76%), transporterami opancerzonymi typu SKOT (847 - 39%), typu BRDM (106 - 70%), typu TOPAS i MTLB (482 - 42%), oraz samochodami (9586 - 34%)Ibidem. W większych miastach na skrzyżowaniach ulic ustawione zostały czołgi, natomiast patrole milicyjne i wojskowe patrolowały ulice. Godzina "G" thumb|right|200px|Historyczna rekonstrukcja wydarzeń 13 grudnia 1981 r., Kraków, 2006. thumb|right|200px|Przepustka zezwalająca na poruszanie w godzinach od 22 do 6 z miejsca zamieszkania do miejsca pracy. Punktualnie o 6.00 rano - godzinie G'' - radio nadało komunikat przewodniczącego Wojskowej Rady Ocalenia NarodowegoKomunikaty, radiowy i telewizyjny, zostały odpowiedni wcześniej nagrane w specjalnie przygotowanym do tego celu studiu na terenie koszar pułku łączności wojsk lotniczych. Z tego samego studia nadawano również tymczasowo Program 1 Radia., w którym informował on obywateli o wprowadzeniu na terenie państwa stanu wojennego. Stopniowo, w ciągu dnia, Polacy byli informowani, jakie są zasady tego wyjątkowego stanuDekrety Rady Państwa z 12/13 grudnia zostały opublikowane dopiero 17 grudnia, tak samo jak rozporządzenia Rady Ministrów. Obowiązywały one jednak od dnia wprowadzenia, będąc znanymi tylko niewielkiej grupie osób.. Zarówno w radiu, jak i w telewizji spikerzy czytali ''Proklamacje ''WRON oraz obwieszczenia Rady Państwa. Wprowadzały one różnego rodzaju przepisy, m.in. o : militaryzacji strategicznych gałęzi gospodarki, infrastruktury i części administracji publicznej, wprowadzeniu godziny milicyjnej (22.00-6.00), wprowadzeniu ferii świątecznych dla uczniów i studentów. Obywatelom zakazywano różnych aktywności, np. turystyki i sportów żeglarskich, wprowadzono również zakaz: zgromadzeń, strajków, działania związków zawodowych i organizacji społecznych (na liście znalazło się blisko 100 takich organizacji). Ponadto zawieszono wydawanie większości gazet, ograniczono nadawanie programów radiowo-telewizyjnych (działało tylko po jednej stacji), zakazano opuszczania miejsca zameldowania (bez zgody władz miejskich), ograniczono wypłaty z kont osobistych, nakazano oddawanie urządzeń nadawczych-odbiorczych - popularnych amatorskich krótkofalówek, wprowadzono kontrolę poczty i rozmów telefonicznych, zawieszono ruch graniczny, zakazano sprzedaży benzyny. Zakładom zmilitaryzowanym, gminom, województwom i zmilitaryzowanym ministerstwom przydzielono komisarzy wojskowych. Szok u ludności thumb|right|200px|Obwieszczenie Rady Państwa o wprowadzeniu stanu wojennego. Oszołomienie wprowadzeniem stanu wojennego było ogromne, spowodowało to, że w pierwszych godzinach nie nastąpiły zorganizowane, masowe protesty ludności. Władza nie miała jednak pewności, jak długo utrzyma się taka sytuacja, zwłaszcza iż 13 grudnia 1981 r. wypadał w niedzielę i działały tylko niektóre zakłady. Raporty MSW mówiły o pojedynczych przypadkach podejmowania akcji przeciwko służbom porządkowym, m.in.: *we Wrocławiu tłum próbował wedrzeć się do siedziby Zarządu Regionu Dolny Śląsk, który był obstawiony przez ZOMO. Aresztowanych zostało 20 osób, *w Warszawie kolportowano ulotki nawołujące do rozpoczęcia akcji strajkowej, *w Jeleniej Górze miały miejsce 3 strajki, w tym na kolei (na jednym z węzłów kolejowych), *w Świdniku w zakładach produkujących sprzęt lotniczy - WSK ZSL w Świdniku powołano komitet strajkowy (następnie utworzono tu Regionalny Komitet Strajkowy), w fabryce gromadzili się pracownicyA. Paczkowski, op. cit., s. 63.. Podobna atmosfera, jak w Świdniku, tworzyła się w największych polskich kopalniach. Wszędzie było wyczuwalne napięcie, choć sytuacja na razie była opanowana. W kopalni ''Wujek zmiana, która skończyła pracę o 6.00 rano i inni przybyli górnicy wzięli udział we wspólnej mszy i spokojnie rozeszli się do domów. Podobnie zareagowali pracownicy kopalni Ziemowit. Strajk podjęły m.in. kopalnie w Jastrzębiu i kopalnia Staszic w GiszowcuIbidem, s. 64. Według raportów MSWIbidem, s. 66., 13 grudnia w większych zakładach powstawały struktury strajkowe. Łącznie powstało około 10 regionalnych komitetów strajkowych. W Gdańsku członkowie Prezydium Komisji Krajowej: Mirosław Krupiński, Andrzej Konarski, Eugeniusz Szumiejko, Jan Waszkiewicz, Aleksander Przygodziński, ukonstytuowali się jako Krajowy Komitet Strajkowy, a następnie wydali Komunikat nr 1, w którym ogłosili strajk powszechny od dnia 14 grudnia. Wśród ich żądań znalazło się, m.in.: uwolnienie internowanych osób i odwołanie stanu wojennego. Jednocześnie apelowali oni do robotników, aby zachowali spokój i nie wdawali się w bójki z siłami porządkowymi (treść żądań i prośby o spokój, powtarzały się niemal we wszystkich zakładach). Tłum, który zebrał się przed stocznią, pokojowo rozszedł się przed godziną milicyjną. Akcje strajkowe Akcje strajkowe ruszały bardzo powoli, ale od 14 grudnia zdecydowanie zaczęły nabierać tempa i rozmachu. Rozwój działań był utrudniony przez zablokowanie komunikacji telefonicznej i aresztowania wśród działaczy Solidarności. Poważnym problemem w prowadzeniu działań była również postawa dyrekcji i wyższej kadry, która od wewnątrz starała się utrudnić konsolidację robotników, min. przez blokowanie dostępu do komunikacji międzyzakładowej. Sprawne działania paraliżował strach, zwłaszcza że wojsko od nocy z 13 na 14 grudnia prowadzało demonstracyjne działania na terenie całego kraju. Przejazdy zmotoryzowanych kompanii, pilotowanych przez milicję, miały miejsce w większości dużych miast oraz w ośrodkach przemysłowych. Zakłady przemysłowe, w których utworzyły się struktury strajkowe, zostały obstawione przez kompanie ZOMO, które blokowały dostęp do bram wjazdowych i rozpraszały tłumy ludzi zbierających się przed nimi. Pod wpływem zniechęcających działań kierownictw zakładów, gróźb użycia broni i panującej niepewności co do dalszych wydarzeń strajki często nie przybierały zorganizowanej formy lub wygasały w ciągu kilku- kilkunastu godzin. Odblokowywanie zakładów Akcje odblokowywania zakładów, w których nie wygasły działania, w większości przypadków odbywały się według jednego schematu, i zawsze poprzedzone były próbami przekonania robotników do zaprzestania strajku (rozmowy zazwyczaj podejmowane były przez przedstawicieli dyrekcji i komisarzy wojskowych). W przypadkach dalszego stawiania oporu, wojsko wspierane przez inne służby otaczało teren zakładów, w miejscach strategicznych ustawiano wozy pancerne. Następnie do akcji wkraczały czołgi, przy użyciu których forsowano zamknięte bramy (często były one zaspawane), barykady i inne przeszkody na zajmowanym terenieBezpośrednie działania zbrojne, często poprzedzone były różnego rodzaju zabiegami psychologicznymi, które miały przestraszyć strajkujące załogi, np. przez megafony nawoływano do zakończenia działań, odtwarzano odgłosy wystrzałów, zakłady oświetlano snopami światła - udawano oświetlanie miejsca ataku, silniki czołgów i wozów pancernych wciąż chodziły.. Żołnierze, poza załogami czołgów, nie brali bezpośrednio udziału w działaniach, do środka wchodziły tylko oddziały ZOMO, jednostki specjalne MSW, i funkcjonariusze SB. Zadaniem wkraczających jednostek było przekonanie strajkujących do opuszczenia terenu przedsiębiorstwa i aresztowanie najbardziej aktywnych działaczy komitetówIbidem, s. 83-84.. Sytuacja w śląskich kopalniach Dramatyczny przebieg przyjęły akcje strajkowe w śląskich kopalniach, w których nie przerwano protestów. Do działań zbrojnych doszło w Jastrzębiu Zdroju - w kopalniach Moszczenica, Jastrzębie''Kopalnie „Moszczenica” i „Jastrzębie” zostały odblokowane przez milicje i wojsko 15 grudnia przy użyciu znacznych sił. Ofiar nie było. i ''Manifest Lipcowy, oraz w Katowicach - w kopalni Wujek. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy bronią Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego twierdząc, że gdyby nie wprowadził stanu wojennego to 14 grudnia wtargnęła by do Polski Armia Czerwona. Przeciwnicy tej tezy uważają, że Jaruzelski wprowadził stan wojenny po prostu przez swoje komunistyczne poglądy oraz, iż ZSRR z różnych przyczyn (główne chodzi o kłopoty z którymi zmagał ZSRR w tamtym okresie) nie zaatakowałby by Polski. Kategoria:Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa